The Best is yet to come
by KTaylorCSI
Summary: Takes place after the CSI party from The Lost Reindeer. All Morganders!
1. Chapter 1

A/N OK SORRY ITS TAKEN ME AWHILE TO GET THIS UP. I HAD ONE STORY GOING, AND AFTER THE LOST REINDEER, I WANTED TO CHANGE IT. DEDICATED TO MORGANDERS FANS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF CSI! EXCEPT THE FEW TWEETS I'VE HAD WITH THE CAST!

The Best is Yet to Come

Greg Sanders had been a part of CSI for a very long time. He'd seen CSI's come and go, lost a really great friend, saw his mentor leave, witnessed the heartbreak of divorce, and then that person finding love again. What he did not expect was to find love himself. Sure he'd dated plenty but no one had caught his eye and his heart more than the beautiful Ms. Morgan Brody, Ecklie's estranged daughter. He enjoyed talking to her during the Dick and Jane case, and was struck even more by her when she showed up in Vegas. He'd seen her crush on Nick, and the whole weird friendship thing with Hodges. Now, though she seemed to sending hints his way. Their flirtatious banter back and forth, the way she looked at him, then the comment "the best is yet to come". He couldn't shake that from his mind.

All the CSIs had been working on strange cases lately. The girls trying to go on their girl's gone wild weekend terrified him. He'd almost one of his best friends, and the girl he is in love with. They did get to their weekend, but ONLY after Nick and Greg made them fly to Reno. Nick is very protective of his wife, Greg chuckles at this, who'd thought they'd be married and just two weeks ago announced they were having a baby. Greg couldn't be happier at those two, they both deserved the happiness.

The most recent case was a doozy. Bloody reindeer, dead Santa, Gives a whole new meaning to Christmas. He was glad that was all over. Frowning he saw Morgan talking to Hodges. He knew they were close, and he knew of the kiss. Will he ever get his chance, he thought?

"Ok everyone! Time to reveal your secret Santa." Finn announces. Everyone meets in the break room. Morgan was hoping she'd drawn Greg, but she had Hodges. She loved him, but only as a brother. No the man who had captured Morgan Brody's heart was Greg Sanders. Watching him as he teased Nick about Sara, she just smiled. He is something else. I wonder if he will ever wake up and see me? Forget the burlesque crazy women, and reporters. Love was staring him right in the face. Morgan smiled at the memories they'd shared. His concerned when she'd been in the helicopter accident, the abduction, buying her ticket to Reno so the girls could have their weekend. They'd hung out outside of work. Not many knew of that. They'd become closer with Nick and Sara. Morgan hoped to have a love like that. Speaking of which here comes the man in question.

"Hey Morgan, looks like your Secret Santa has another gift for you." Greg said. She looked at him taking the gift. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a note "Diamonds to accent the beauty of who you are, your secret Santa Greg." Morgan looked at him with tears in her eyes and smiled. Greg shrugged his shoulders with a dopey grin on his face. Oh how much I want to kiss this man. She thought. Instead she grabbed him into a long hug, one that caused a few eyebrows to raise. "Thank you Greg, it's beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you my dear. Merry Christmas." Morgan blushed and smiled her pixie smile. "What are you doing for Christmas, seeing as this is Christmas Eve?" Greg asked. "Well my dad and Hodges mom are on a cruise, and I'm not in the mood to go to LA. Thinking I would celebrate it with a good book, wine and me." She sighed. Laughter was heard from across the room. "Looks like Nick was given alcohol. He had Finn for his Secret Santa. Said Sara helped pick out her bracelet." Morgan smiled, thinking to herself, I wish I had someone to go home too. Nick stood up and announced his goodbye and Merry Christmas. "Sorry yall. My beautiful pregnant wife is texting me. She is wanting chocolate chip pancakes-Stokes style." Everyone laughed and bid farewell to the newlywed.

Slowly the party dwindled down. Greg and Morgan stood off to the corner talking, leaning on each other, hands brushing each other. Neither wanted to admit their feelings, yet at the same time, neither wanted to stop touching the other. "Um Morgan, how'd you like to spend Christmas with me?" Morgan glanced at him, noticing the nervousness on his face. Smiling "Greg I'd love too. What did you have in mind?" "After shift why don't you come over to my place? We can cook something, drink more, and watch movies…" "Ok Greg, just promise me No Santa!" She laughed.

Greg rushed home to tidy up some more, and to make sure the surprises he had in store were ready. He knew Morgan agreed to be over in a hr., and that gave him time to shower. He'd made sure everything was in place for what he had planned.

Morgan was at her condo getting ready. Not sure if she should dress casual, comfortable or what. In the end she chose causal. Fixing her makeup, and hair she laughed at herself. C'mon Brody! You are going to Greg's! One of your best friends, the man you love. That nagging little voice told her. Morgan sighed at her reflection. She couldn't deny it. She was in love with Greg Sanders. "Maybe it's time I tell him." She said out loud.

Morgan pulled up in Greg's driveway. Taking a deep breath she got out of her sporty BMW, a gift from her dad. Greg's house was completely decorated and looked beautiful. She was impressed. Walking up the door opened before she could knock.

"Hey Morgan. Wow! You look beautiful. Come on in. I have wine, beer, soda, water. Are you hungry?" Morgan laid a hand on his arm, "Greg, you're rambling. I'll take some wine please." Morgan kicked off her flats, and sat down on his leather couch. He brought over two glass of wine, and a tray full of snacks. "I uh wasn't sure if you were hungry so I thought we could snack." Greg said rushing the words out. He was so nervous his hands were sweating, his heart racing. "Greg, sit down. Relax. It's just me." Laughing nervously he sat down. Channel surfing they found nothing on. Instead she got up and found a movie she wanted to watch. When the credits rolled, Greg raised an eyebrow at her. "A scary movie Morgan? At Christmas?" Morgan smiled, and settled down on the couch. Half way through the movie the two were leaning against each other. Greg's arm around her shoulders, her head on his chest. She could hear his heart racing, and his touch of rubbing her arm was driving her insane. She chose that time to look at him, and caught him gazing at her.

Without thinking Greg leaned in and kissed her. Slowly at first, and as she felt her hand slide to the back of his neck the kiss intensified. Finally the broke away. "WOW." Came from both of them. Smiling at each other they leaned in for another kiss. Morgan was the first to speak, "Greg…I've been wanting that since I met you." Greg looked at her a littler perplexed. " I uh always thought you had a thing for Hodges." "No. We are really good friends, and besides he's not the one who stole my heart with being a history geek!" she said teasingly with a smile. Greg smiled. "Morgan, I don't know how else to tell you, but…." He got up and brought over a small package. Morgan's eyes perked up. Opening it she found a beautiful sapphire white gold ring. "Greg…" "Morgan it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise to be who you want me to be, show you a life of love and happiness. Someday, hopefully in the next year I would love to propose, but that is not this." He paused. Looking back at her face he noticed tears flowing. He tenderly wiped one away. "Morgan Brody, since we started talking during the Nate Haskell ordeal, to the time you came to Vegas, I knew there was something. Morgan Brody, I love you. For the first time in my life I am in love. Will you be my girlfriend?" Morgan couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her dreams were coming true. "Greg, you make me laugh, you know when I need a good friend, a shoulder to cry on. I love you too." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him. Whispering "Yes I'll be your girlfriend." Greg let out a "WHOOP!" Grabbing her into a passionate kiss. The new couple laid on the couch making out and discussing plans. Soon he looked over at the clock…"Hey Morgan." No response, he looked down and noticed she'd fallen asleep. He light kissed her head. She stirred and smiled up at him. "Mm mm please tell me this wasn't a dream? You did confess your love, and I'm really here. Not dreaming of you again." Greg smiled. "Oh so you dream of me…well Ms. Brody care to share those dreams?" Morgan blushed. "Um no but give me some time and I will definitely show you!" She grinned at her boyfriend. "Now why did you wake me up?" Greg looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. Wondering how he had been given such a lucky life. Great job, friends, and now a beautiful girlfriend, who he hoped someday would be his wife.

Leaning down and kissing her, he pushed back up. "Merry Christmas Morgan. I'm glad Santa finally answered my wish!" Morgan smiled, stood up, and pulled her boyfriend to her. Kissing him she leaned back. "Merry Christmas my love." Grabbing his hand and leading to his bedroom, "Now let me give you your present." Greg grinned and let his girlfriend lead him down the hallway. Hoping that this never ended, and that someday soon she would be Mrs. Greg Sanders. "Oh and Greg…The Best is Yet to Come." Morgan smiled pulling him into his room.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! I DO PLAN TO CONTINUE MY OTHER STORY SOON! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


	2. Thank you

I wanted to thank everyone for the comments and reading my story. I am a snickers fan but love morganders as well. Looks like I will be writing more of both! Thank you soooo much! you can find me on Twitter kd taylor 82 all together! :)


End file.
